As natural as my heartbeat
by Lexilou1990
Summary: "She was my dream. She made me who I am, and holding her in my arms was more natural to me than my own heartbeat. I think about her all the time. Even now, when I'm sitting here, I think about her. There could never have been another." Nicolas Sparks, The Notebook.


**As natural as my heartbeat**

I don't own the rights to either Greys Anatomy nor The Notebook. First time uploading anything, no beta so sorry, the mistakes are all mine.

As natural as my heartbeat

Arizona Robbins was set to crash. After 48 hours working with barely time to grab some food, she was finally done. And tired beyond belief. Deciding it would be too dangerous to drive with the icy roads and lack of sleep she went in search of the old hideout in the basement where she knew there was a comfy bed and privacy. It would be cold but at least no one would find her.

Tumbling into the secluded space the blonde noticed the room illuminated by the soft light of a lamp and a mass of brown curls bundled in a duvet.

"Arizona?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't think anyone knew about this room. I'll um, I'll leave you in peace." The blonde turned on her heel and reached for the door, mentally preparing for a drive home.

"Arizona, you look exhausted. Come here" the brunette beckoned the blonde, scooting over to allow the doctor room on the bunk.

"Amelia it's fine. You've been here as long as me. Get some sleep. I'll go find somewhere else"

"Exactly, you've been here over two days. Get in the bed now Dr Robbins. I don't bite" slowly Arizona made her way over to the bed, slipping her shoes off and sitting on the edge unsure of what to do next. "I swear to god if you don't get in bed right now I will bite" Amelia lifted the duvet inviting the surgeon into the warmth. Arizona finally laid next to the neurosurgeon. The bed was small and the two women were almost on top of each other.

Rolling onto her side Arizona tucked the duvet up to her neck and released a contented sigh.

"Amelia, you shouldn't threaten with biting, I might like it" she joked breaking the silence in the room. The aforementioned neurosurgeon rolled to face the woman she was now sharing a bed with, throwing a heavy arm over her waist as she burrowed closer for warmth.

"Yeah, you probably would" she said chuckling. The blonde let rip a giggle before silence fell over them. Slowly their breathing evened out and both were unconscious.

As natural as my heartbeat

Amelia awoke first. Half on top of her blonde friend, leg over her thighs, arm around her waist and head comfortably laying on her shoulder against her neck. Smiling gently she gave the pediatric surgeon a light squeeze before letting her eyes close again.

Arizona opened her eyes slowly, she was wonderfully warm and a little confused. It took a second more to realise Amelia was now laying almost on top of her, sleepy breaths puffing against her neck. Her own arms holding the brunette tight against her. Rather than waking the other woman, Arizona decided to just rest until Amelia awoke. Not half an hour later she felt the gentle stir, a soft sigh as lips smacked against the the skin on her neck.

"Mm, morning" sleepy skies met deep warm oceans.

"Good morning. Sleep okay?"

"Mmhmm, I'm so comfy. Like I might employ you to be my pillow"

"I imagine there would be worse career moves. What time are you on rounds?"

"No rounds today. Day off. We should just stay here like this for the entirety of it" Amelia mumbled out. Sleep threatening to take over again.

"No no. Don't go back to sleep. Let's go get food"

"And come back here?"

"How about food in a queen with a TV on the far wall?" Arizona grinned. Hoping the brunette would agree. They had been friends for a long time, but hadn't often hung out on there own. All social events were often attended by all colleagues and respective partners. Now Arizona was very aware both she and Amelia were single and the desire to be with the brunette alone for a day was overly appealing.

"Now that's an offer I can get on board with. Take me to this paradise you speak of"

"You are so weird when you wake up" Arizona laughed out and started to get up, with little help from the neurosurgeon.

As natural as my heartbeat

An hour later and the two surgeons were sat in bed surrounded by snacks watching the notebook. Arizona being the kind and emotional woman she was, wept silently throughout.

"Okay woman. Get over here, your weeping is crushing me" Amelia playfully sighed opening her arms up to the blonde. Arizona did not need to be told twice, rolling towards the brunette and settling in her embrace. Head on heart, arm gripping the neurosurgeon. Amelia let her right hand fall upon Arizona's arm wrapped around her torso whilst her left softly stroked the blonde's hair.

"How are you not crying?"

"It's only a movie"

"Yeah a sad one"

"It's a love story. It's happy"

"She dies. That's not happy"

"We all die. But they were soul mates and spent a lifetime together. That's a good story. Happy story. Now I sound like a sap"

"You are a sap. This is what I want" the blonde sighed, tears still escaping. Although if she was to be honest she wasn't sure if it was for the movie or for herself at this point.

"What a hot brunette in your bed?" Amelia joked.

"No. Well yes, but I mean that love. I want laying in the middle of the road, kissing in the rain, marriage, kids, grand babies. I want that life"

"Well one out of six isn't too bad" Amelia joked again with a wink making the blonde roll her eyes. "You'll get that. You will. You're young, beautiful and smart" she ended sincerely causing the blonde to tighten her arms still wrapped around the brunette who in turn squeezed back.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now come on, it's nap time and I'm feeling particularly warm and comfy"

"Oh are you too warm. I'm okay now. I can move back over" Arizona said, concerned and starting to shift. Amelia tightened her hold on the blonde further.

"No no. This is okay. This is nice. Keep me warm" the blonde could only nod not trusting her voice. The familiar stirrings of butterflies making their presence known in her stomach.

As natural as my heartbeat

For a second time that day Amelia woke up wrapped around Arizona, her face covered with blonde hair. Looking down at the pediatric surgeon she was struck by how small and fragile she looked. Arizona was a force of nature at work and in the operating room she was second to none. But here in her thumper pyjamas, the blonde looked almost childlike. Amelia wanted to cry from the feeling she got looking at Arizona. Tightening her grasp she gentle scratched the blondes scalp hoping to offer comfort whilst she slept.

When Arizona woke up, she first was confused. She was laying on someone, who was doing wonderful things with their hands in her hair. Then she remembered Amelia. Looking up she was met with those same dark ocean swirls she had been presented to her earlier that day, she grinned and received and answering smirk back.

"This is becoming a habit Shepherd"

"I've had far worse habits" the brunette as quick witted as ever. The blonde giggled before returning her head back to the other woman's chest. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Soundly"

"Good" and after a beat "I should probably get out of your way soon"

"You aren't in my way. I don't have any plans for the day. Unless you need to go, don't stay for me or anything"

"Oh no. No plans. I just don't want to over stay a welcome"

"Amelia, you will never over stay a welcome here"

"Well now you're stuck with me. How about another movie then we could go get dinner?"

"Deal" blonde grinned grabbing the remote and starting a new search.

As natural as my heartbeat

"Is there a reason you are desperate for tomorrow off? You have never asked to switch a shift before" Derek Shepherd asked his little sister, just barely raising an eyebrow in her direction as he looked through a chart of a patient.

"I'm not desperate. But I wanted to spend the day with a friend"

"What kind of friend?"

"A friend Derek. Just a friend"

"You're being secretive"

"No, you are asking questions that are none of your business"

"Tell me who you are seeing and I'll do it"

"That's blackmail"

"Have a good shift tomorrow Amelia"

"Fine. I have plans with Arizona"

"Arizona? Our Arizona? Why the big secret?"

"Yes Arizona and it's not a secret. We are friends. We hang out"

"Have fun with Arizona, your friend, tomorrow" Derek teased with a wink before striding off leaving Amelia to huff and storm off herself.

As natural as my heartbeat

Later that evening Amelia had arrived at Arizona's condo and had ranted about her brother the minute she stepped through the door. She only stopped to greet the blonde as she flopped on the bed.

"Are you going to be grumpy all night?"

"I'm not grumpy. My brother is just an ass"

"All he did was ask why"

"He implied stuff. Why are you on his side?"

"I'm not. Need a cuddle?"

"Why do you think I come here?" Amelia smirked, clambering further up the bed.

"No no. Get changed first. I'll start the movie when you are ready" the blonde ordered receiving a salute from the brunette.

In no time Amelia was back and settling in as little spoon. As the start credits rolled Arizona spoke up once more.

"Implied what?"

"He implied I wanted tomorrow off for some sordid reason"

"Oh" both women blushed, turning their attentions to the TV screen. Well until the blonde paused the screen once again

"Derek thinks I'm sleeping with his little sister" the pediatric surgeon spoke, more to herself, in panic.

"No I told him we are friends and we hang out. And don't sound too upset about it will you. I'm going to get a complex"

"Number one, I wouldn't be upset. I would be scared of having to meet your brother in the corridors of work. What if he wants to give me the brother talk?"

"Why would he be anything but normal?"

"Because he thinks I'm sleeping with you"

"But you're not"

"But I could be. He thinks I am"

"Oh you could be? Ego much" Amelia grinned causing the blonde to tighten her grip round her torso. "Is this so completely weird that this will be what people think?" Amelia asked.

"I don't think it's weird. But I guess two grown women having sleepovers probably doesn't look all that innocent. Especially one with my reputation" Arizona sounded dejected causing the brunette to roll in her arms to now face the blonde.

"You don't have that reputation anymore. I can attest to that, I've spent most nights here... oh god I've spent most nights here"

"You have"

"We're dating"

"Well no. I mean I have been out of the game a little while but I'm not so far removed that I've forgotten how to do it. If we were dating I'd take you out for dinner and we'd walk through a park after before I dropped you home. All that sort of date stuff" the blonde admitted, her heart rate jumping considerably. Amelia looked at Arizona for a long time, a small smile finding its way onto her face.

"You should kiss me"

"I would. It would be all very high school and cute"

"No you should kiss me now"

"I, um, what?"

"Shut up and kiss me" determination was the only word Arizona could describe for Amelia right then. Gripping the younger woman's jaw she dropped a soft kiss to her lips before looking up to search her eyes. When Amelia opened them Arizona smiled. Then Amelia had her hands in the blondes hair and her lips sealed over soft pink Pediatrics surgeon lips.

As natural as my heartbeat

1 year later

"Is there a reason you are desperate for tomorrow off? You have only asked to switch a shift once before" Derek Shepherd asked his little sister, a sense of deja vu falling over him.

"I'm not desperate. But I wanted to spend the day with Arizona"

"Why?"

"Because Derek. I need to make sure I'm off. It's important"

"You're being secretive"

"No, you are asking questions that are none of your business"

"Tell me why and I'll do it"

"That's blackmail"

"Have a good shift tomorrow Amelia"

"Fine. It's our one year anniversary"

"Why the big secret?"

"It's not a secret"

"Have fun with Arizona tomorrow. I expect to hear of any big news first" Derek teased with a wink before striding off leaving Amelia to huff and storm off herself.

Later that evening Amelia and Arizona were laying in bed having had dinner earlier at their favourite restaurant.

As natural as my heartbeat

"I don't know why he always has to push my buttons when I ask a simple favor. It infuriates me" Amelia whined drawing the blonde closer to her.

"He just likes to wind you up"

"But there is no secret. I have no idea what he's implying about big news"

"Oh Amy, not this again. He's definitely going to give me the talk now"

"What why? Clearly I've missed something" the brunette stated, her apparent frustration growing further. "It's not a big deal I just wanted to make sure we were off together"

"He thinks you are proposing"

"Why would he think that? I asked for the day off to be with you"

"Because it was for something important. That you wanted for a one year anniversary"

"He thinks I'm proposing" Amelia waited a bat before continuing "Well it wouldn't be the worst thing for him to think"

"You did this on purpose" realisation finally hit the blonde.

"I did this on purpose. So what do you say Robbins? Want to be a Robbins-Shepherd? I can't give you laying in the middle of the road. But I can give you the rest, if you'll allow it. Will you marry me?"

As natural as my heartbeat

"She was my dream. She made me who I am, and holding her in my arms was more natural to me than my own heartbeat. I think about her all the time. Even now, when I'm sitting here, I think about her. There could never have been another."

Nicolas Sparks, The Notebook.


End file.
